The Lost Child
by Aurore Lupin
Summary: Crossover HP/Buffy - Débute à HP t.5 et Buffy 5x20 - Ginny n'est pas la première fille Weasley, Molly et Arthur cachent un lourd secret à leurs enfants, tandis que Buffy et ses amis s'enfuient en Angleterre pour protéger Dawn de Gloria... - HP/GW, RL/NT, BS/An, WR/TM, JC/RG et WB/WWP
1. Prologue - L'enfant

Bonjour à tous ^^

NOTE D'AUTEUR : Cette histoire est ma première fic et je suis contente de pouvoir enfin la publier. J'avais d'abord publié « The Lost Child » dans la catégorie Harry Potter, mais je me suis dit que ce serait mieux de la placer parmi les autres crossovers. Depuis que je suis petite, je m'imaginais pouvoir mélanger ces deux univers, avec lesquels j'ai grandi et maintenant que je suis suffisamment âgée, je peux écrire ce que je voulais. Ça fait deux ans que je travaille sur cette fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) J'ai par contre été obligée de décaler les dates d'Harry Potter puisque j'avais les contraintes technologiques de l'univers de Buffy.

DISCLAMER : Ces deux univers ne m'appartiennent pas… malheureusement ^^

Bonne lecture :D

« En famille, tout se sait mais rien ne se dit. »

 **.**

[Buffy S. & Angel/Liam Connor]

[Willow R. & Tara M.]

[Jenny C. & R. Giles]

[Kendra Y. & OC]

[Alexander H. & Cordelia C.]

[Harry P. & Ginny W.] … [Hermione G. & Ron W.]

[James P. & Lily Evans P.] … [Marlene M. & Sirius B.] … [Remus L. & N. Tonks]

 **.**

– Prologue – L'ENFANT

 _ **«**_ _ **C'est seulement à l'instant de les quitter que l'on mesure son attachement à sa famille.**_ _ **»**_

\+ + + Londres, 18 Janvier 1979 + + +

Voldemort fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, d'un air pensif. Son regard rouge se posa sur la sorcière inconsciente allongée à ses pieds. Il la fixa longtemps, sans réellement la voir. Les nouvelles que venait de lui apporter ses Mangemorts étaient bonnes. Personne ne semblait en mesure de l'arrêter. Même Dumbledore ne faisait rien. Le grand Albus Dumbledore qui avait battu Grindelwald ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher de nuire. Il laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

Le mage noir sentit un mouvement. La voyante Cassandra se réveillait…

Elle leva vers lui des yeux remplis de larmes. Elle savait que pleurer ou supplier ne servirait à rien. Voldemort cessa de faire tourner sa baguette et la tendit vers la voyante. Elle gémit comme si elle savait déjà à quoi s'attendre. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres et le mage noir dit d'une voix claire et forte :

\- _Endoloris_.

Les cris et les pleurs de la sorcière se répercutèrent sur les murs en pierre. Il aimait entendre les cris de douleur et voir l'effroi dans le regard de ses victimes. Avoir le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur les gens était jouissif. Leurs cris résonnaient comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Mais il détestait entendre pleurer et supplier… Ce n'était pas par pur sadisme qu'il la retenait ici et la torturait depuis bientôt trois mois. Voldemort voulait quelque chose de précis, cette fois.

\- Je te le redemande encore une fois. Qu'est-ce qui m'attend ? interrogea sa voix sifflante

\- Je ne peux pas avoir de visions sur commande, gémit la voyante Cassandra.

\- _Endoloris_ ! cria-t-il et un nouveau hurlement sorti de sa gorge.

Mais elle finit par céder. Le mage noir peinait à entendre sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus lente. Cette sorcière ne pouvait pas mourir, tant qu'il n'avait pas eu sa réponse. Il leva à nouveau sa baguette, mais s'arrêta en voyant les yeux de Cassandra rouler dans leurs orbites. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle prononça distinctement et d'une voix dure :

« _La première née de l'union d'anciennes lignées_

 _De sorciers, enlisés dans la pauvreté,_

 _Fut dotée à la naissance_

 _D'une grande puissance._

 _Les ténèbres dans son cœur prendront place_

 _Au moment où à la mort de son aimée elle fera face._

 _Mais lorsqu'entre ténèbres et lumière elle choisira,_

 _L'étreinte du serpent faiblira._ »

Cette sorcière était-elle une menace pour lui ? Voldemort avait interrogé Cassandra sur son avenir à lui. Et quand bien même, elle ne lui serait pas une menace directe, si elle était mauvaise, elle serait une rivale potentielle, et si elle était bonne, elle serait une adversaire probablement aussi redoutable que Dumbledore.

Il en revint au moment présent. La voyante était morte, elle ne semblait plus respirer et son cœur ne semblait plus battre non plus.

\- Débarrassez-vous de son corps, ordonna Voldemort à deux de ses Mangemorts. Et vous…

Il regarda Bellatrix et Lucius.

\- Trouvez-moi la sorcière de cette prophétie.

\+ + + Forêt d'Highgate, 20 Janvier 1979 + + +

L'air autour d'elle était glacial et elle comprit que l'hiver était arrivé. Elle était restée inconsciente, presque morte, pendant deux jours. Sa respiration était difficile, elle était tournée, le visage contre le sol. La vieille sorcière voulut se retourner, mais la douleur dans son corps était telle qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses os lui semblaient tous brisés. C'était comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à lui tordre les entrailles… à brûler son corps… à le déchiqueter lentement… Cette douleur avait été si insupportable qu'elle aurait préféré mourir que de la subir une fois de plus.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui s'était produit. Son cœur avait cessé de battre, pendant quelques minutes, à peine. Juste suffisamment longtemps pour que le mage noir la pense morte. Elle ne subirait plus ses multiples tortures, mais son corps était encore si douloureux. Elle était vieille et ne pouvait plus tenir. Elle avait toujours été forte, mais le mage noir avait trop endommagé son corps. Un souvenir lui revint en tête…

Il y avait une enfant en danger. Il voudrait forcément s'en débarrasser. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de la protéger, de prévenir quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de la protéger. Avec les dernières forces qui lui restait, elle ouvrit les yeux et commença à se trainer sur le sol. La douleur rendait sa vision trouble, mais elle pouvait parfaitement distinguer les arbres autour d'elle et la fine couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol boueux.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla l'éternité, la vieille sorcière s'adossa contre un arbre mort, comme elle le serait bientôt. Elle resta là, pendant des heures, commençant à mourir de froid. Un bruit lointain capta son attention, du moins le peu d'attention dont elle était encore capable. Son cerveau avait de plus en plus de mal à fonctionner. Deux personnes, un homme qu'elle crut reconnaître comme étant Maugrey Fol Œil, et un autre assez jeune, qui devait être en formation d'Auror. Le plus ancien des Aurors se précipita vers elle et sortit sa baguette.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? fit la voix bourrue de Maugrey.

\- Cassandra… Trelawney… haleta la voyante, à bout de forces.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tenta de la rassurer le jeune Auror.

\- Elle est en danger… souffla-t-elle.

\- Nous vous emmenons à Ste Mangouste, dit-il en essayant de la soulever légèrement.

\- Non… c'est… trop tard… peina-t-elle à articuler.

\- Mais non, contredit le plus jeune.

\- La prophétie… Vous-Savez-Qui… Il y a une prophétie… Une enfant… est… en danger….

Ce furent ses dernières paroles.

\+ + + Hôpital Ste Mangouste, 5 Janvier 1981 + + +

Molly regardait tendrement l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras depuis maintenant une heure, attendant son mari qui était parti chercher leurs deux premiers enfants, deux fils, Bill et Charlie, et leurs grands-parents. Pour l'instant, elle pouvait voir que sa fille avait ses yeux marrons, mais le médicomage lui avait dit que la couleur des yeux pouvait encore changer.

\- Ma chérie ? murmura Arthur, tenant Bill et Charlie par la main.

Il s'avança, suivi par ses parents et ses beaux-parents.

\- Je vous présente Gabriella, murmura Molly en donnant le bébé à son mari.

Arthur montra l'enfant à ses fils, à sa mère Cedrella, à son père Septimus, ainsi qu'à ses beaux-parents, Lucretia Black et Ignatus Prewett. Bill regarda Willow, sourit et tendit ses bras, comme s'il voulait la porter.

\- Je peux ? demanda Cedrella.

\- Bien sûr, maman, sourit Arthur en lui mettant le nouveau-né dans les bras.

\- Tu as bien travaillé, Molly chérie, murmura Lucretia en caressant la tête de Gabriella.

\- Oui. Tu es la première fille Weasley depuis des générations, ma chère Gabriella, fit Septimus Weasley en prenant sa petite-fille d'un air très fier.

Lucretia, Ignatus et Cedrella échangèrent des regards amusés. Mais Ignatus voyait bien à quel point sa fille Molly était fière d'avoir enfin pu donner une fille Weasley et son gendre, Arthur, était aux anges, lui aussi.

\- Papa ? Maman ? Je peux tenir ma petite sœur ? murmura timidement Bill.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Papa, peux-tu me rendre ma fille ? lâcha Molly d'un air radieux, alors qu'Ignatus venait à peine de prendre la petite Gabriella

\+ + + Terrier, 17 Février 1981 + + +

Molly fit un geste de sa baguette et les assiettes de ses fils volèrent dans les airs pour se poser sur la table.

\- Bill, Charlie ! C'est l'heure de manger !

Les deux petits garçons entrèrent dans la cuisine en courant et en riant. Molly aida Charlie à s'asseoir et prit Gabriella dans ses bras.

\- Je vais coucher votre sœur. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps les enfants.

La matriarche monta les escaliers et déposa sa fille dans son berceau. Elle l'observa quelques instants et la vit sourire, c'était la première fois qu'elle souriait. Elle était si jolie, ce sourire lui réchauffa le cœur. Oui, malgré la guerre, ce sourire lui donnait un sentiment de force et de perfection. Elle donna un coup de baguette sur la boîte à musique et une douce berceuse s'en échappa. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, le bébé était déjà endormi. Molly redescendit le plus silencieusement possible.

Après le repas, Bill et Charlie repartirent jouer, et Molly fit un peu de ménage. L'après-midi se passa calmement, enfin jusqu'à ce que Gabriella se mette à hurler. La mère de famille monta vite les marches, baguette à la main. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Quelqu'un était penché au-dessus du berceau. Il portait une cape noire et un masque. Un Mangemort. C'était un Mangemort.

\- Éloignez-vous de ma fille ! cria Molly en pointant sa baguette vers la silhouette. _Expelliarmus_ !

\- _Protego_ ! fit une voix sous le masque. _Stupéfix_!

Molly poussa un cri, sa baguette lui échappa des mains et elle tomba sur le sol. Elle essaya d'attraper sa baguette le plus vite possible, mais il était trop tard. Le Mangemort avait déjà attrapé sa fille et s'était enfui par la fenêtre.

\- NON !

Molly se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Arthur revint peu de temps après l'enlèvement de Gabriella et constata que Bill et Charlie était seuls dans le salon.

\- Bill, où est maman ? demanda-t-il à son fils, qui leva la tête vers le plafond en signe de réponse.

Son père lui sourit avant de dire :

\- Attends-moi ici, je vais la chercher.

Arthur monta les escaliers, traversa le couloir et entra dans la chambre de sa fille où il vit sa femme assise contre un mur pleurant à chaude larme et le berceau vide de Gabriella.

\- Molly ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il nous l'a prise.

\- Qui ? murmura doucement Arthur sans réellement vouloir connaître la réponse.

\- Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Arthur était mortifié par l'annonce de sa femme, si leur fille avait été kidnappée par Voldemort, alors elle était probablement déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est. Oui, jamais il ne la reverrait, il s'approcha de sa femme et tendit sa main vers elle, mais elle resta en suspens. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment la rassurer ou la réconforter alors que lui-même se sentait si désespéré ? Il décida néanmoins de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Arthur, rends-moi ma fille, je t'en prie, Arthur, rends-moi ma fille.

La sorcière pleura de plus en plus fort et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son mari, sanglotant toujours plus.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Arthur en caressant le dos de sa femme. Je vais aller au bureau des Aurors. Essaye de te calmer s'il te plaît, je… je vais envoyer un hibou à tes parents pour qu'ils viennent. Allez, viens.

Le patriarche Weasley prit sa femme dans ses bras et la fit descendre les escaliers. Ils trouvèrent leurs fils aînés qui commençaient à s'inquiéter. Molly poussa un gémissement et enlaça ses fils avec force. Son mari attrapa un parchemin et une plume, commença à écrire et attacha le message à la patte de leur hibou, Errol. Quelques minutes plus tard, les parents de Molly apparurent dans la cheminée de la cuisine. Dès qu'ils virent le regard absent et plein de tristesse de leur fille, ils se précipitèrent vers Arthur qui leur expliqua ce qui était arrivé à Gabriella et leur demanda de veiller sur Molly le temps d'aller au Ministère de la Magie.

\- Molly chérie, ça va ? murmura Lucretia incertaine.

\- Non.

\- Molly… commença Ignatus.

\- Pourquoi me l'a-t-il prise ?

Sa voix était presque suppliante. Elle voulait une réponse.

\- C'est un monstre et les monstres font des choses horribles, ma chérie.

\- Mais pourquoi ma fille ? Pourquoi elle ?

\- Je l'ignore, répondit son père en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Mais Arthur est parti au bureau des aurores et…

\- Les Aurors ne la retrouveront pas.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, Molly, contredit Ignatus.

\- Si, elle est probablement déjà morte, papa. Pourquoi la garderait-il en vie ?

\- Je vais coucher Bill et Charlie.

Lucretia partit vite vers le salon où se trouvaient les deux aînés en train de jouer. Elle savait qu'elle devrait soutenir sa fille dans cette terrible épreuve, mais comment supporter de la voir comme ça ?

\+ + + **Londres, 17 Février** 1981 + + +

\- Lyall, je sais que tu ne voulais pas sortir le soir à cause de la guerre, mais tu vois bien qu'il ne se passe rien, déclara Espérance en prenant la main de son mari.

\- Pour l'instant. Et comment peux-tu être aussi confiante après ce qu' _il_ a fait ? Il s'en est pris à notre fils ! Remus ne pourra jamais avoir une vie normale, même si Dumbledore l'a accepté à l'école, tout le monde le craindra…

\- Écoute, Lyall…

Mais son mari cessa d'écouter. Quelque chose attira son attention. Une silhouette qui ressemblait un peu trop à celle d'un Mangemort… À un Mangemort avec un enfant qui hurlait dans ses bras.

\- Lyall ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Chérie, va te mettre en sécurité.

Il sortit sa baguette et Espérance comprit qu'il y avait un danger. Elle recula pendant que son mari s'avançait vers le bébé qui était seul sur un banc. Le sorcier s'était un peu éloigné pour faire il ne savait quoi. Mais la manière dont il était habillé lui assura qu'il s'agissait bien d'un Mangemort. Lyall prit le bébé dans ses bras. Une petite fille, c'était une adorable petite fille avec des cheveux roux. Il la ramena vers sa femme en faisant le plus attention possible de ne pas être vu du mauvais sorcier.

\- Qui est cette enfant ? murmura sa femme.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais on ne peut la laisser à ce Mangemort.

\- Elle est si belle.

Espérance prit Gabriella dans ses bras et ils rentrèrent chez eux.

\- Tu veux la garder ? s'étonna Lyall.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne peut pas la laisser à ce sorcier.

\- Oui, mais avec Remus ça pourrait être dangereux.

\- Lyall, tu es déjà capable de contrôler Remus, non ?

\- Oui, pour l'instant.

\- Regarde-la. On ne peut pas la mettre dans un orphelinat.

Le bébé roux se mit à sourire à nouveau aux deux adultes qui la regardaient. Puis elle se remit à pleurer.

\- Je crois qu'il faut la nourrir, constata doucement le sorcier.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Willow.

\- Willow ?

\- Elle n'a pas de nom, juste une gourmette avec sa date de naissance. 5 janvier 1981.

\- Elle n'a que six semaines, fit remarquer Lyall avec tristesse.

\+ + + Londres, 8 Août 1983 + + +

\- Tu es sûr que c'est nécessaire, Lyall ?

\- Remus est trop dangereux, on ne peut pas la garder.

\- Remus ne devra jamais savoir qu'on se sépare d'elle par sa faute. Il l'aime tellement, ça ne ferait que le faire culpabiliser encore plus.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la chambre où sa sœur adoptive jouait. Il était vrai que lors de la dernière pleine lune, il avait été encore plus féroce que d'habitude. Willow n'était pas en sécurité avec lui si près d'elle. En fait, même ses parents n'étaient pas en sécurité.

Sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il sache la véritable raison du départ de Willow mais il l'avait entendue. C'était trop tard. Sa condition faisait déjà déménager ses parents sans cesse depuis ses cinq ans. Et maintenant ils se séparaient de Willow par sa faute. Il adorait Willow et ne voulait que la protéger. Il voulait sa sécurité avant tout.

Remus fut sorti de ses pensées par quelque chose qui s'agrippait à sa jambe.

\- 'Mus ?

La rouquine le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Remus, répéta-t-il en souriant doucement.

\- 'Emus ! s'enjoua la petite fille.

Remus Lupin se retourna pour cacher à sa _petite sœur_ la tristesse qui se peignait malgré lui sur son visage.

Il sortit de la chambre avant de ne plus pouvoir renoncer à elle.

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ^^

J'accepte toutes les critiques, dès l'instant où elles sont constructives… mais un « Super » fait toujours plaisir… Donnez vos impressions, exprimez-vous, s'il vous plaît :D


	2. Chapitre 1 - La fuite

NOTE D'AUTEUR : Dans ce chapitre, il y aura très peu de scènes de l'univers d'Harry Potter, désolée :)

Sinon, certains événements dans l'univers de Buffy ont changé car je me base sur une fic écrite par ma sœur mais qu'elle n'a pas encore publiée. Pour résumer : suite à leur nuit passée ensemble dans la saison 2, Buffy et Angel ont eu une fille (Catherine "Cate" Summers) et, bien qu'il soit parti comme prévu dans la saison 3, il est revenu auprès d'elles dans le 5x15. Kendra n'est pas morte, pas plus que Jenny qui a une fille (Mara) avec Giles.

Le contexte de Harry Potter est aussi légèrement différent : une fois adulte, Harry est retourné dans le passé avec ses amis, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Ginny. Ils ont appris à certains membres du premier Ordre du Phénix (Lily, les Maraudeurs, Marlène McKinnon, Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagall et les parents Weasley) ce qui se passait dans les livres d'HP. Suite à ces révélations, ils décidèrent de s'effacer la mémoire, laissant une seule personne se souvenant de ce qu'il allait se passer pour modifier les évènements futurs. Et ce fut Sirius qui se proposa. Sirius, James, Lily et Harry lièrent leurs âmes pour ramener ses parents et son parrain à la fin du Tome 5. Pour être sûr qu'Harry ne meurt pas en même temps que Sirius, il lui fallait un attachement particulier à quelqu'un. Sirius a donc fait en sorte de mettre Harry et Ginny en couple au bal de noël du Tournois des Trois sorciers. Également suite à une fic de ma sœur.

DISCLAMER : Ces deux univers ne m'appartiennent pas… malheureusement ^^

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

 **– Chapitre 1 – LA FUITE**

* * *

 _ **« On ne fuit jamais assez loin et on ne fuit jamais assez longtemps ! Car toujours vous rejoint l'inadmissible. »**_

* * *

 **\+ + + Sunnydale, 8 Mai 2001 + + +**

* * *

\- On ne peut rien contre elle, déclara Buffy d'une voix forte.

\- Pour… pour l'instant non… commença Giles en s'éloignant de sa femme.

\- Pas pour l'instant, jamais. Elle est trop forte, Giles. On ne pourra pas la détruire avec des pieux ou de la magie. Même une arme nucléaire ne pourrait rien contre elle. C'est une déesse et elle peut nous exterminer. Mieux vaut ne pas être là quand elle débarquera.

\- S'échapper ? Ouais, c'est pas bête, lâcha l'ex-démon.

\- C'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Pas vrai ? voulut s'assurer Alex.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici. Elle nous détruira tous les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne entre elle et Dawn, répondit la Tueuse.

\- Buffy, nous comprenons la gravité de la situation mais il doit y avoir un autre moyen, voulut la raisonner son Observateur.

\- Non ! Si on reste, on meurt. Ceux qui sont pour lèvent la main.

Personne ne leva la main.

\- Très bien. Personne ne rentre à la maison. On ne dit à personne qu'on s'en va. On emporte un minimum de bagages, le strict nécessaire.

La voix de la Tueuse était sans appel. Il était clair pour tout le monde qu'elle allait partir avec ou sans eux. Dawn était en danger. Non en fait, ils étaient tous en grave danger. Buffy avait raison, ils devraient fuir pour rester en vie. Dawn sourit et tenta un léger trait d'humour.

\- Super, je vais sécher l'interro de géométrie.

\- On s'en va comment ? Je ne crois pas qu'on rentrera tous dans l'Alexmobile, lança Alex.

\- Allez chercher vos affaires. Je m'occupe du reste, répondit fermement Buffy.

* * *

Buffy entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Angel et leur fille Cate... Le vampire leva les yeux vers ceux de la Tueuse, il y voyait de l'inquiétude. Ils étaient pourtant en sécurité pour l'instant. Pourquoi regardait-elle leur fille avec autant d'inquiétude ? Comme si elle avait senti la peur de sa mère, Cate tendit la main vers Buffy comme pour la réconforter. L'enfant de bientôt 3 ans avait toujours été très vive d'esprit.

\- Buffy, que se passe-t-il ?

L'angoisse commença à gagner Angel.

\- Gloria a découvert pour Dawn.

Cette phrase sonnait presque comme une condamnation à mort.

\- Elle est ici ? Dawn va bien ?

\- Nous étions dans la chambre de Tara, sur le campus, et Gloria a compris. J'ai à peine pu la ralentir.

Angel examina la femme qu'il aimait pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda le vampire brun.

\- Nous n'avons rien, Angel, affirma la jeune femme au vampire. Mais on ne peut pas rester ici.

\- Tu veux que l'on s'enfuie ?

Jamais Buffy n'avait fuit devant le danger. Et puis où partiraient-ils ?

\- C'est le seul moyen de protéger Dawn et notre famille. C'est une déesse, elle n'hésitera pas à tous nous tuer pour récupérer Dawn et je refuse de courir ce risque.

Buffy avait commencé à faire les cent pas, une lourde migraine prenait place dans sa tête, mais elle avait bien réfléchi. C'était d'ailleurs en raison de toute cette réflexion dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude que son mal empirait, s'amusait-elle à penser.

\- Tes amis seront aussi en danger non ? Gloria s'en est déjà prise à Tara. Il faudrait que tout le monde parte pour être en sécurité et puis...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car la jeune femme blonde le coupa.

\- C'est prévu, dit-elle. Ils préparent leurs affaires et nous aussi.

\- Quand avez-vous décidé ça ?

Il se sentait un peu agacé que Buffy ne le mette au courant que maintenant que tout avait déjà était planifié.

\- Il y a 15 minutes, juste après l'attaque. C'était urgent.

Angel ne savait pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr, ils devaient faire vite mais il trouvait que Buffy le mettait un peu trop à l'écart depuis l'arrivée de Gloria et de la Clé. Bien qu'il savait que c'était pour protéger leur famille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le percevoir comme un manque de confiance.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi ajouter, murmura Angel.

* * *

\- Bon, on a le strict nécessaire. Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Alex alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher.

\- On attend, répondit simplement Buffy.

\- On attend ? Et on attend quoi ? s'impatienta le jeune homme brun.

\- Que je ne craigne pas de me transformer en tas de poussière, lui répondit Spike avec sarcasme.

\- Génial, il vient aussi, murmura Alex suffisamment fort pour être entendu.

\- Et on attend aussi pour Angel, précisa Buffy.

Jenny s'approcha des deux sorcières assises sur le canapé. Tara semblait dans une forme de catatonie, comme lorsqu'elle était calme. Willow, elle, la regardait avec tendresse et désespoir. Plus jamais ça ne pourrait être comme avant, la rousse le savait bien et elle continuait de s'occuper de la sorcière blonde comme si cela allait tout arranger.

\- Willow, ça va ? demanda Jenny dans un murmure en s'asseyant près d'elle.

\- Oui, je… je suis un peu fatiguée mais sinon ça va, répondit Willow.

\- Ça n'est pas trop difficile avec Tara ? l'interrogea la brune avec douceur.

\- Non, la plupart du temps elle est très calme, la rassura-t-elle.

\- Willow, tu sais s'il y a un problème…

\- Je sais, la coupa la sorcière rousse avec un léger sourire.

Jenny lui sourit en retour et tourna son regard vers son mari qui tenait leur fille à moitié endormie sur ses genoux. Mara avait moins de deux ans et Cate n'avait pas plus de deux ans et demi. Elles étaient déjà en danger aussi jeunes, et tout ça à cause de leurs parents. La sorcière ne put empêcher un sentiment de culpabilité lui tordre l'estomac.

\- C'est bon. On peut y aller, fit la voix forte de la Tueuse.

\- Et on va où ? demanda enfin Anya.

Buffy empoigna son sac et celui de Dawn. Ils partaient pour beaucoup de temps et loin. Elle jeta un dernier regard à l'appartement d'Alex avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe qui partaient en direction d'un large camping-car.

\- On part en Angleterre.

\- Et où ? demanda à nouveau Anya.

\- J'avais pensé aller chez Giles. Je sais que vous avez une grande maison là-bas, dit la Tueuse en tournant son visage innocent vers son Observateur.

\- Oui, bien sûr, murmura le bibliothécaire en prenant le volant.

* * *

 **\+ + + Terrier, 17 Février 2001 + + +**

* * *

Molly ouvrit tour à tour la porte des chambres de ses enfants, elle s'arrêta devant la chambre de Ginny et la regarda avec mélancolie. Aujourd'hui cette pièce était à sa seconde fille, mais avant… avant cette chambre avait appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre. À Gabriella… À chaque fois qu'elle se laissait aller à penser à sa fille un sentiment indescriptible s'emparait d'elle, comme si elle mourrait encore et encore. La sorcière rousse ferma les yeux et se rappela l'époque où Gabriella dormait dans son berceau. Le jour où elle lui avait souri pour la première fois. Le jour où un Mangemort été rentré au Terrier pour lui prendre son bébé. Elle rouvrit grand les yeux et décida de redescendre pour éviter de penser à sa fille, disparue vingt ans plus tôt.

En arrivant dans la cuisine elle constata qu'Arthur était rentré plus tôt que d'habitude. Il y avait une bouteille d'hydromel sur la table devant son mari qui tenait un verre presque vide dans sa main droite. Chaque 17 Février il revenait tôt du travail et buvait une bouteille d'hydromel. Molly savait très bien à quoi il pensait, ou plutôt à qui…

\- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Elle s'assit en face de lui et il releva la tête. Leurs yeux pleins de tristesse s'accrochèrent. Arthur posa son verre et prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

\- Ça fait vingt ans aujourd'hui… murmura-t-il.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Arthur d'un air soucieux.

\- Je sais que nous avons vécus seulement six semaines avec elle, mais elle me manque, avoua Molly.

Arthur caressa sa main et elle se mit à pleurer. Merlin seul savait à quel point Gabriella leur manquait.

* * *

 **\+ + + Près de Sunnydale, 8 Mai 2001 + + +**

* * *

Dawn ouvrit la porte et vit Buffy pensive dans les bras d'Angel. Cate était assise entre eux et semblait dormir. Ils ne semblèrent remarquer sa présence que quelques minutes plus tard. La Tueuse se redressa, sans se détacher du vampire brun et regarda sa sœur.

\- Hey, je crois qu'Anya essaye de faire la cuisine. Tu ne veux pas voir l'étendu des dégâts ? plaisanta Dawn, ce qui fit sourire Buffy.

\- Peut-être plus tard.

Dawn allait partir mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle jeta un regard à Angel, qui comprit qu'elle voulait parler seule avec Buffy. Il prit la porte, laissant Cate près de sa compagne.

\- Merci, murmura la Clé.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Buffy.

\- Tu le sais. Pour tout ce que tu fais.

\- Oui, je suis vraiment formidable.

\- Mais oui, protesta doucement Dawn.

\- Je suis la Tueuse. Je suis l'Élue. Le mythe du défenseur. Je suis censée faire fuir les mauvais esprits et c'est le contraire qui arrive.

\- Tu ne t'enfuis pas, tu… tu te déplaces à vive allure, la contredit Dawn.

\- Dans d'autres cultures quand on dit ça, ça veut dire paniquer devant le danger.

L'adolescente ferma la porte, vint s'asseoir sur le lit et sourit à sa nièce qui s'était à présent réveillée. Puis elle regarda à nouveau sa sœur dans les yeux.

\- C'est la chose la plus prodigieuse qu'on ait jamais faite pour moi.

\- Ça n'arrête pas de se reproduire… Gloria, Tara, maman.

Elles baissèrent les yeux, la voix de la Tueuse était si triste, cela fendait le cœur la sa petite sœur.

\- Je sais, mais il y a un bon côté à ça.

\- Tu crois ? demanda timidement la blonde.

\- Ça ne peut pas être pire que ça ne l'est déjà. Pas vrai ?

Dawn sourit et une flèche traversa le mur du côté de Buffy.

C'est ta faute. T'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Buffy ouvrit légèrement les rideaux et les deux sœurs virent une bonne vingtaine de chevaliers armés derrière le camping-car. La jeune femme soupira, puis appela l'ancien bibliothécaire.

\- Giles !

\- J'les vois, l'informa-t-il en regardant dans le rétroviseur.

\- Vous voyez quoi ? interrogea Spike.

\- Les chevaliers nous ont retrouvés, lui répondit Angel en s'approchant de la jeune femme blonde.

Il attrapa Cate et la força à se cacher sous la table avec sa tante.

\- Dawn, cache-toi sous la table avec Cate.

\- Mais… commença à protester l'adolescente.

\- Des flèches. Ils lancent des flèches, lâcha Alex.

\- Manquait plus que ça, lança le vampire blond.

Des flèches transpercèrent de part et d'autre la voiture, forçant Dawn à obéir au compagnon de sa sœur aînée.

\- Des dadas, sourit la sorcière blonde.

\- Tara !

Willow entraina Tara vers le sol alors qu'une autre flèche atteignit une cloison près d'elle et se planta dans son avant-bras. Elle poussa un petit cri.

\- Willow ?! Cria Alex avec inquiétude.

Ce ton lui semblait étrangement familier mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle eut comme une sensation de déjà-vu.

* * *

 **\+ + + Londres, 28 Juillet 1983 + + +**

* * *

Espérance regardait alternativement la petite fille assise sur ses genoux et la porte de la cave dans laquelle se trouvait Remus. Un nouveau coup retentit contre la porte. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais Remus semblait beaucoup plus violent ce mois-ci. Elle se sentait vraiment inquiète. Quand il avait été mordu, Lyall lui avait dit que la violence et la force du loup-garou augmentait à chaque année que prenait l'être humain. Mais Lyall pouvait encore les protéger elle et Willow. Un coup, cette fois, plus violent se fit entendre. Puis un grognement. Elle se leva, posa une Willow toute souriante sur le canapé et rejoignit son mari dans la cuisine.

\- Où est Willow ? demanda-t-il.

\- Dans le salon, je vais aller la coucher, lui répondit-elle d'un air fatigué.

Il la prit dans ses bras et voulut l'embrasser, mais le bruit d'une porte détruite se fit violemment entendre dans toute leur maison. Ils coururent vers le salon où ils virent Remus sous sa forme de loup. Il regardait d'un air affamé la petite rouquine qui, elle, le regardait comme s'il était un adorable petit chien. Lyall tira sa baguette et la pointa sur son fils qui se dirigeait lentement vers la petite sorcière.

\- Willow ?! Remus, non ! cria leur mère.

\- Espérance, sors de la pièce, ordonna son mari.

Plusieurs jets de lumières rouge sortirent de la baguette du patriarche Lupin et atteignirent le loup qui sembla un peu sonné. Espérance en profita pour prendre doucement Willow dans ses bras, pour la protéger.

* * *

 **\+ + + Près de Sunnydale, 8 Mai 2001 + + +**

* * *

Jenny prit Mara dans ses bras et se mit au sol pour protéger et réconforter sa fille qui pleurait.

\- Jenny, ça va ? interrogea Giles avec une inquiétude non dissimulée dans la voix.

\- Pour l'instant, cria-t-elle en essayant de couvrir les pleurs de leur fille.

\- Ne faîtes pas de mal aux chevaux ! cria Willow.

\- Oui, bien sûr que non.

Buffy s'approcha de Giles.

\- Foncez-leur dessus.

\- On les a semés ? demanda Alex.

Une épée traversa le plafond à plusieurs reprises.

\- Baissez-vous ! Faîtes attention ! ordonna Buffy. Angel, Alex ! appela-t-elle. La trappe.

Son meilleur ami et son petit-ami l'aidèrent à monter sur le toit du camping-car, elle se battit avec un chevalier et le fit tomber, mais d'autres réussirent à monter sur le toit. Angel arriva derrière elle et l'aida. Ils firent tomber les deux derniers sur le sol et retournèrent à l'intérieur. Tout le monde soupira de soulagement.

\- Personne n'est blessé ? interrogea Giles en souriant.

\- Non, ça va, murmura Jenny en serrant leur fille dans ses bras.

Un autre chevalier arriva en face d'eux sur son cheval, une lance à la main. Giles tenta de tourner le volant mais il avait déjà été empalé.

\- Rupert ! cria sa femme.

Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait, Giles ne parvint pas à garder le contrôle du volant.

* * *

Ils sortirent tous du véhicule et trouvèrent une vieille station-service abandonnée. Ils déposèrent doucement Giles sur un comptoir.

\- Jenny, ça va ? demanda Buffy, alors qu'elle la voyait se diriger inquiète vers son mari.

\- Oui.

\- Willow…

\- Je m'en occupe.

Willow fit un oreiller avec la veste de Giles et le déposa sous sa tête.

\- Dawn, ça va ? Et Cate ? s'inquiéta Buffy.

\- On va bien, la rassura l'adolescente, en serrant un peu plus fort sa nièce dans ses bras.

Buffy regarda dehors pour vérifier que personne ne les avait suivis.

\- T'as prévu une autre stratégie ? Une sans grand couteau pointu et camping-car ? demanda Anya.

\- On… on va se reposer ici quelques minutes, mais il va falloir repartir.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Alex.

\- Mais j'en sais rien ! Oh, on… on peut pas rester ici. C'est trop près du lieu de l'accident. C'est trop proche.

\- Buffy ! l'appela Willow.

\- Willow, comment il va ? s'inquiéta la Tueuse en se précipitant auprès de son mentor.

\- J'ai… je crois que j'ai arrêté l'hémorragie mais…

\- C'est bien. Laissez-moi réfléchir une minute.

Des flèches enflammées traversèrent les fenêtres. Jenny entraîna Dawn, Cate et Mara derrière un autre comptoir en sécurité. Les flèches se multiplièrent et ils durent tous se mettre à terre pour éviter d'être brûlé. Quelques instants plus tard Alex se risqua à aller vers la fenêtre pour observer les chevaliers.

\- On a de la compagnie, c'est une véritable croisade ! cria-t-il.

Dehors il y avait une trentaine de chevaliers avec des arcs et des flèches. S'ils ne sortaient pas d'ici ils allaient tous mourir. Malheureusement, s'ils sortaient d'ici ils allaient tous mourir aussi.

* * *

Alors ? ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous continuerez de me suivre et que d'autres me suivront aussi :)

J'espère aussi avoir vos avis dans une review ^^

NOTE D'AUTEUR : Pour ceux qui veulent continuer de me lire, je pensais publier un chapitre tous les mercredis. Si je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps, je publierais le samedi qui suit :)


	3. Chapitre 2 - Assiégés

NOTE D'AUTEUR : Désolée pour ceux qui me suivent, mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes, je n'ai donc pas pu poster mercredi dernier ou samedi. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

DISCLAMER : Ces deux univers ne m'appartiennent pas… malheureusement ^^

Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

 **– Chapitre 2 – ASSIÉGÉS**

* * *

 ** _« Celui qui combat peut perdre, mais celui qui ne combat pas a déjà perdu. »_**

* * *

 **\+ + + Près de Sunnydale, 9 Mai 2001 + + +**

* * *

De nouvelles flèches passèrent à travers les carreaux.

\- Willow ? Jenny ? paniqua Buffy.

\- On cherche une incantation, répondit la brune.

D'autres chevaliers arrivèrent à entrer, ils durent se battre à nouveau et ils réussirent à se débarrasser de presque tous. Mais leur général arriva.

\- La Clé, dit-il en levant son épée vers Dawn.

Buffy lui lança une arme dessus et l'épée tomba à terre. Elle lui donna un coup et il tomba inconscient.

\- _L'ennemi est grand et fort. Tu dois dresser un mur qui nous protège_ , répétèrent les deux sorcières.

\- Combien de temps la barrière résistera ? interrogea Angel.

\- Quelques heures, pas plus ou jusqu'à ce que ces trois rigolos fassent un trou dedans.

Willow regarda les trois moines qui psalmodiaient des incantations pour défaire le sortilège de protection que Jenny et elle venait de lancer.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a à nous dire, le comédien de série B ? lança Spike.

\- On va vite le savoir, répondit Buffy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

* * *

 **\+ + + Gare de King's Cross, 2 Juillet 1982 + + +**

* * *

Remus regarda par la fenêtre pour repérer son père et sortit du compartiment qu'il partageait avec les autres Maraudeurs. Il leur dit au revoir avec une once d'amertume à l'idée de se séparer d'eux et se dirigea vers son père.

\- Bonjour papa, sourit Remus.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé à Poudlard ? lui demanda son père d'un ton chaleureux en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai reçu une ou deux lettres de tes professeurs qui me racontaient les blagues formidables que tu faisais avec tes amis.

Loin d'être en colère, Lyall se sentait très heureux que son fils aille bien et ait des amis. Même s'ils faisaient souvent de mauvaises blagues aux autres. Et puis il savait aussi à quel point Remus était brillant et investi dans ses cours donc il ne considérait pas ses farces comme un problème, au contraire il les trouvait souvent très drôles.

Dans un premier temps le sorcier n'avait pas voulu que Remus aille à Poudlard parce qu'il avait peur pour lui et pour ses camarades. Mais il eu été forcé de constater que son fils s'était bien intégrer malgré sa nature de loup-garou. Lyall sourit, bien qu'il ai des amis, Remus était encore très proche de lui et de sa femme.

\- Maman est restée à la maison avec Willow ? demanda le loup-garou un peu impatient de revoir sa sœur adoptive et sa mère.

\- Non, elle…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car Espérance arriva immédiatement avec la petite fille rousse dans les bras. Le jeune sorcier ressentit à nouveau une grande joie lorsqu'il les vit arriver.

\- Remus.

Sa mère posa Willow à ses pieds et le prit dans ses bras pour lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué.

\- Alors ? Tes examens se sont bien passés cette année aussi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, je pense, lui répondit-il un peu gêné.

Il reporta son attention sur la petite fille qui tirait sur son jean, comme pour lui signifier sa présence. Elle fit une petite moue timide quand il se pencha vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien, ma petite Willow ?

Cette dernière ne lui répondit que par un regard brillant de joie.

* * *

 **\+ + + Près de Sunnydale, 9 Mai 2001 + + +**

* * *

Une fois le général attaché, Buffy décida de le questionner mais ça ne se passa pas très bien. Elle décida d'aller voir comment Giles allait. Elle trouva Jenny, les larmes aux yeux, essayer de le guérir avec sa magie, sans succès visiblement. Elle s'approcha d'eux et prit la main de Giles dans la sienne.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

\- Nous aurions dû rester. Ça ne serait pas arrivé si on n'était pas partis.

\- Écoute, ce que tu as fait était nécessaire. Je t'ai beaucoup admirée.

\- Pour avoir pris la fuite ?

\- Parce que tu as su placer ton cœur au-dessus du reste. Je suis si fier de toi. Tu as fait du chemin. Tu es tout ce que… en observateur… tout ce que j'espérais voir un jour.

Les yeux de Buffy brillèrent de larmes et elle renifla. Giles ferma brièvement les yeux. Buffy leva une tête horrifiée vers Jenny.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le guérir ?

\- Non, je… je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui bloque ma magie. Puisque ces chevaliers semblent pratiquer eux aussi la magie, il n'est pas impossible que leurs armes soient magiques et dans cette situation le seul moyen est de le guérir naturellement.

\- Naturellement ? murmura Buffy sans comprendre.

\- Il nous faut un médecin, sinon…

Jenny ravala ses larmes, regarda la jeune femme en face d'elle dans les yeux. Elle avait la tête de quelqu'un qui annonce la pire nouvelle qui soit.

\- … Sinon il va mourir…

Buffy se retourna.

\- Willow, ouvre la porte.

La Tueuse sortit, demanda à ce qu'un médecin vienne soigner Giles et grâce aux connaissances d'Alex cette requête leur fut accordée.

* * *

 **\+ + + Londres, 9 Août 1982 + + +**

* * *

Lyall et Remus rentrèrent du centre commercial moldu vers 17h.

\- Surtout, cache bien son cadeau, lui ordonna son père.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, le rassura l'adolescent.

Le lendemain c'était l'anniversaire d'Espérance, c'était pour cela qu'ils avaient passé l'après-midi dehors pour lui trouver un cadeau. Le lycanthrope monta les escaliers avec un sac en plastique à la main. Il le posa sur son lit, il allait le vider lorsqu'il vit le hibou grand-duc de Sirius sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Remus prit la lettre que l'oiseau tenait dans son bec et lui donna un peu de nourriture.

\- Merci, dit-il au hibou.

Il ouvrit la lettre de son ami et la lut rapidement. Sirius semblait passer de bonnes vacances, il s'amusait encore et toujours à faire enrager sa mère. Il n'avait reçu aucune lettre de Peter et deux ou trois de James, c'était lui qui semblait passer les meilleures vacances. Il replia la lettre et la posa sur son bureau, il y répondrait plus tard, le temps de laisser le hibou de Sirius se reposer un peu.

Remus se regarda dans son miroir, la pleine lune était passée depuis une semaine déjà et pourtant il semblait toujours aussi malade que si elle avait été seulement deux jours plus tôt. Ses transformations l'épuisaient de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Ses parents aussi d'ailleurs… Il s'en voulait tant de devoir leur imposer ça. Il secoua la tête comme si cela allait chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et sortit un petit loup en peluche pour Willow et le cadeau emballé de sa mère qu'il rangea là où il rangeait chacun de ses précédents cadeaux. Le jeune sorcier prit la peluche et entra dans la chambre de sa sœur adoptive. Elle jouait sur un tapie et releva la tête avec un grand sourire quand elle le vit.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, sourit-il à son tour.

La petite rouquine tendit les bras vers lui. Remus s'assit à côté d'elle et sortit le loup en peluche de derrière son dos.

\- Booooooo, dit-elle en attrapant l'animal.

\- C'est un loup, lui apprit-il.

\- 'Mus, décida-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

Il attendit en la regardant. Elle ne savait pas dire son nom, alors elle l'appelait « 'Mus ».

\- 'Mus, répéta-t-elle en montrant la peluche.

\- Tu veux appeler le loup comme ça ? s'étonna Remus.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et se mit à jouer tranquillement avec le petit loup.

* * *

 **\+ + + Près de Sunnydale, 9 Mai 2001 + + +**

* * *

Jenny caressa la tête de sa fille, elle était si paisible quand elle dormait. Inconsciente du danger autour d'elle ou de la blessure de son père. Elle avait couché les deux petites filles sur une couverture et les avait recouvertes d'un manteau. Pour l'instant elles allaient bien, mais pour combien de temps ? La sorcière brune regarda la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous. Tara semblait dormir, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Willow, Anya regardait partout autour d'elle d'un air angoissé, Spike était pensif, Dawn regardait Giles avec culpabilité et Angel, Buffy et Alex étaient dehors pour demander qu'un médecin puisse venir. Elle repartit voir l'Observateur qui la regardait avec amour. Il caressa sa joue essuyant une larme au passage.

\- Ça va aller, murmura-t-il.

\- Non, c'est faux. Rien ne va pour l'instant et rien n'ira plus si tu meurs, répondit Jenny.

\- Je t'aime… je… je voulais que tu saches que tu es la première personne que j'ai réellement aimée et…

\- Non, arrête. Tu me diras tout ça après qu'un médecin t'auras soigné.

\- Ils veulent nous tuer. Pourquoi accepteraient-ils de nous aider ?

Jenny se remit à pleurer et embrassa son mari. Buffy, Angel et Alex rentrèrent.

\- Ils ont dit oui, déclara-t-elle en se précipitant vers un téléphone accroché au mur.

* * *

Ben arriva devant une vieille station, entourée, ou plutôt assiégée par les Chevaliers de Byzantium. Il inspira et sortit de la voiture. Les chevaliers le laissèrent passer en le dévisageant. Il entra dans l'ancienne station et vit tout de suite la personne qu'il devait soigner. Buffy lui sourit et lui demanda de s'occuper de Giles, ce qu'il se dépêcha de faire. Il regarda Buffy partir en direction d'une salle arrière, d'où il entendit des bribes de conversation.

* * *

Buffy envoya Spike et Alex dans l'autre pièce et décida de parler au Général qui voulait tant tuer sa petite sœur.

\- Pauvre petite fille inquiète. Tu n'as pas idée de la situation dans laquelle tu t'es mise.

\- Eh bien, dis-le-moi, répondit Buffy.

\- Ça te servirait à quoi ?

Il marqua une petite pause avant de reprendre :

\- Que sais-tu de la Bête ?

\- Elle est forte, fulgurante… D'enfer, lui répondit-elle.

\- Issue d'une dimension d'indescriptible tourment… commença le général.

\- Une dimension démoniaque ? Je sais, dit-elle d'une voix égale. Elle règne avec deux autres Déesses, c'est ça ?

\- Avec la Bête, elles formaient un Triumvirat de souffrance et de désespoir. Exerçant le mal ensemble. Mais la Bête a développé son pouvoir au-delà de ce que les autres pouvaient imaginer. Elles redoutaient son goût pour le malheur et la souffrance. Dès lors qu'elles réalisèrent ce que Gloria était devenue, elles prirent peur, narra le général.

\- Une Déesse a peur, remarqua Buffy un peu étonnée.

Elle n'avait jamais songé de sa vie qu'une Déesse puisse craindre quelque chose.

\- Son pouvoir était tel qu'elles craignaient que la Bête se saisisse de leur dimension pour elle. Elles décidèrent de frapper avant. Un terrible combat s'en suivit, un combat qui se termina par la défaite de la Bête. Bien entendu, elle fut chassée et bannie. Elle a dû redescendre à un niveau inférieur d'existence, obligée de vivre et plus tard, rendre l'âme, emprisonnée sous le masque d'un mortel. Un être humain, mâle, créé à cet effet lui sert de prison. C'est la seule faiblesse de la Bête, continua le chevalier.

\- En tuant l'homme… on tue aussi la Déesse ? demanda la Tueuse d'une voix calme.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé demander une telle chose un jour. Mais elle voulait avant tout protéger sa famille, alors peu importait qu'un innocent doive mourir si des milliers d'autres étaient sauvées. Buffy reprit un air grave, alors qu'il continuait de parler.

\- Malheureusement l'identité de cet humain n'a jamais été découverte.

\- Je ne comprends pas. J'ai vu Gloria et je n'ai rien vu qui ressemble même de loin à un horrible monstre, fit remarquer Buffy.

\- Tu n'as eu qu'un aperçu de la véritable Bête. Son pouvoir était trop grand pour être totalement anéanti. Elle a trouvé le moyen d'échapper à sa prison mortelle. Pendant de brèves périodes, avant que son énergie s'épuise et qu'elle soit obligée de reprendre, à son grand regret, une forme humaine.

\- Et moi dans tout ça ?

La voix de Dawn retenti derrière Buffy qui se retourna pour regarder sa petite sœur dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez de la Clé ? reprit-elle.

\- Dawn…

\- Je veux savoir.

Dawn décroisa les bras et s'avança un peu.

\- La Clé, elle est presque aussi vieille que la Bête elle-même. D'où elle vient, comment elle a été créée… c'est un profond mystère, lui répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Ce qui est certain, c'est que son pouvoir est absolu. Et maintes générations de mon peuple ont fait leur sacrifice de leur vie pour la trouver et la détruire, avant que sa colère ne se déchaine.

Le regard du chevalier planté dans le sien mettait l'adolescente très mal à l'aise.

\- Mais les moines m'ont trouvé avant, précisa Dawn d'une voix grave.

\- Oui, ils l'ont caché grâce à la magie, leur répondit-il.

\- Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas détruite ? Puisque la Clé est dangereuse d'après vo…

\- Parce qu'ils étaient fous, ils croyaient pouvoir l'utiliser contre les forces du mal. Cette erreur fatale a provoqué leur mort, la coupa-t-il.

\- Quel est mon rôle ? J'ai été créée pour faire quoi ?

Dawn avait à la fois une irrésistible envie de savoir ce qu'elle était et en même temps elle craignait ce dont elle était capable de faire. « _Peut-être que l'incertitude n'était pas si mal_. », se dit-elle quand elle vit le regard que portait ce général sur elle.

\- Tu as été créée… pour ouvrir les grilles qui séparent les dimensions. La Bête va utiliser ton pouvoir pour retourner dans sa demeure et régner sur l'enfer, d'où elle fut banie jadis.

La jeune femme blonde lâcha un petit rire.

\- C'est ça le but de Gloria ? C'est ça qui est en premier plan ? Rentrer à la maison ? se moqua Buffy.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Quand la Clé sera activée, elle n'ouvrira pas seulement les portes de la dimension, c'est toutes les portes qu'elle ouvrira. Les murs qui séparent les réalités s'effondreront. Les dimensions empièteront l'une sur l'autre. L'ordre sera alors renversé et l'univers va sombrer dans le chaos… dans l'horreur… pour toujours. Voilà, vous avez ce pouvoir en vous, conclut le général.

Buffy baissa les yeux, c'était impossible. Dawn ne pouvait pas être à l'origine d'une apocalypse. Elle reposa son regard sur sa sœur qui avait des yeux brillants, plein de tristesse. « _Oui, l'incertitude était mieux_ », pensa l'adolescente brune.

* * *

Ben observa longuement la plaie. C'était ce qu'il avait craint en voyant cet endroit, la plaie était infectée. Il fronça les sourcils, la plaie semblait quand même avoir été nettoyée. Il prit ses affaires et regarda Jenny, il avait senti son regard sur lui dès qu'il était arrivé.

\- Sa plaie est infectée, expliqua-t-il.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda-t-elle d'un air fatigué.

\- Je vais nettoyer la blessure, enlever tous les corps étrangers et je vais la désinfecter avec la chloréxidine, c'est le meilleur antiseptique pour ce type de blessure.

La sorcière hocha la tête sans rien dire, regarda son mari puis releva les yeux vers l'infirmier.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Il faudra surveiller sa température, il faut faire en sorte qu'elle baisse, il lui faudrait aussi des antibiotiques et le sortir d'ici. Ce genre d'endroit n'est pas très bon pour des personnes ayant une infection. Ensuite je pourrais recoudre sa plaie, mais pas avant, lui répondit-il.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle en caressant la joue de Giles.

Il s'attela de guérir la blessure. Environ une demi-heure plus tard Buffy revint vers eux.

\- Comment il va ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Il semble stable, mais il faudrait le faire sortir d'ici, lui répondit Ben.

\- Hum, je crois que l'homme à l'épée pointu a d'autres idées en tête.

\- Pas étonnant.

\- J'imagine que tout ça doit te paraitre complètement dingue.

\- Non, t'inquiète pas.

\- Buffy ? appela Dawn.

La jeune femme blonde rejoignit sa petite sœur près de la fenêtre. La barrière que Jenny et Willow avait dressé commençait à perdre en consistance et les chevaliers étaient prêt à attaquer.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici, déclara la Tueuse.

\- Sans blague, ironisa le vampire blond.

\- Spike, la ferme, lança Alex.

Buffy se tourna vers les deux sorcières.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas une formule pour tous nous téléporter ? demanda-t-elle avec désespoir.

\- Je ne me suis jamais téléporter que toute seule, répondit la brune.

\- Avec Tara, on avait téléporté Gloria, mais je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles les problèmes que j'ai eu après.

\- Vous pourriez… commença Buffy.

\- Ça pourrait être très dangereux, on est treize, contra la rouquine.

\- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, lui rappela Alex.

\- C'est notre seule chance de nous en sortir.

\- Oui, pas de pression, plaisanta Willow avec une certaine tension dans la voix.

\- Désolée, mais on a plus trop de temps, lâcha Angel qui regardait avec angoisse la barrière s'effondrer.

\- Vite, il nous faut une formule.

Willow releva la tête du livre de magie dans lequel elle cherchait un sortilège. Elle regarda Dawn et sentit la terreur lui nouer les entrailles.

\- Bon, où sont les armes ? demanda Alex en se frottant les mains.

\- Maman, papa…

\- Maman !

Dawn se précipita vers les deux petites filles qui se trouvaient à l'arrière de la pièce. Des chevaliers entrèrent de tous les côtés. Willow fut frappée à la tête, tomba et lâcha le livre de magie qu'elle tenait à la main. Deux chevaliers s'approchèrent de Dawn et des petites filles. Jenny fit apparaître une petite bulle de protection autour d'elles et s'approcha d'eux. Elle attrapa une massue et les assomma par derrière. Dawn souffla de soulagement, alors que Jenny ramassait le livre de Willow. Elle s'assit en tailleur à côté d'elle et chercha.

Buffy fit une pirouette et attrapa au passage une épée dont elle se servie pour empaler le chevalier en face d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, cherchant tour à tour Angel qui se battait contre un chevalier, Willow sur le sol, toujours inconsciente et sa sœur et sa fille qui étaient en sécurité à côté de Jenny qui fouillait le livre que Willow tenait quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- _Evanescet_ , entendit-elle avant de se sentir flotter.

* * *

Bon… je sais que je reprends des scènes de la série dans ces deux derniers chapitres et que ce n'est pas le plus intéressant, mais je vous promets de faire mieux pour le reste ^^

Reviews ? J'aimerai vraiment vos avis, je pourrais m'améliorer grâce à vous :)


End file.
